This invention relates to an image monitoring and display from a vehicle, typically an unmanned vehicle, but also capable of use on a manned vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of sensors mounted on a vehicle, whether manned or unmanned, a display system, and transmission and reception mechanisms associated with the sensors and display system respectively whereby images or information captured by the sensors can be viewed on the display system. There may be a single or multiple display systems.
In one preferred form, the invention is for an expanded perspective, wrap-around view, image capture and monitoring system for remote piloting of UAVs (unmanned aerial vehicles).
One significant shortcoming when utilizing a single lens, conventionally configured camera and monitoring device combination for airborne first person view (FPV) orientation and guidance of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) during remote control operations is the limited field of view (FOV) that it offers. When using a single lens, conventionally-configured camera and monitor combination, the relatively narrow perspective that is created may hinder a pilot's ability to ascertain an object's true location and proximity to the UAV due to a lack of ambient visual cues, making accurate attitude and control adjustments more difficult.
In certain instances, a very wide perspective (extreme wide angle) lens can be mounted on the conventionally configured single camera setup to compensate for the limited field of view. The problem with using an extreme wide angle lens is that, because of it's unnaturally exaggerated wide perspective and accompanying increased spherical distortion, objects appear diminished in size and an observer's perception of movement and speed is inaccurate, making the precise maneuvering of the craft difficult. This effect is somewhat analogous to the configuration of the right side view mirror in most automobiles, namely, objects are closer than they appear, with accurate distance determinations therefore difficult to make.